


Do Over

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn feels, Camping, Honeymoon, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Thiam goes camping for their honey moon and everything goes wrong so they try to recreate it on their one year anniversary.Aka a tooth rottingly fluffy autumn story.





	Do Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).

> Happy birthday my friend! 💙
> 
> I strongly suggest to listen to “Bonfire Heart" by James Blunt while reading! 😊
> 
> Comes with a pretty aesthetic:

[Dana's pretty Aesthetic ](https://colder-bones.tumblr.com/post/188039875461)

[🔥](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kyT5jMIaf90)

Liam barely swallowed down the sob threatening to slip out. This whole day was seriously not how he imagined it to turn out.

The tent zipper opened and another person crawled into the tiny room.  
“Liam?”  
He supressed another son, not wanting to give away how very awake he still was.  
“Li? Come one, I know that you are not sleeping. You still have your boots on and I know for a fact that you can't sleep even with just socks on your feet”, Theo said.  
Liam stayed silent.  
Behind his back Theo moved again and a few moments later a warm body pressed against Liam's, an arm sneaking around his waist.  
“Talk to me, baby, why are you so upset?”  
He sounded so helpless that Liam couldn't hold up his silent facade any longer, with one fluent movement he turned around in his husband's arms and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I am so sorry", Liam all but whispered.  
“But for what?”  
“This", Liam swallowed around the lump in his throat, “this was supposed to be the perfect honeymoon. Just you and I, in this tent and a campfire under the stars. It was supposed to be everything you want.”

Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky  
Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die  
And I've been looking at the stars for a long, long time  
I've been putting out fires all my life  
Everybody wants a flame, but they don't want to get burnt  
And today is our turn

“Oh Liam", Theo's grip got even tighter, “don't you know it? I want you, nothing else, just you.”

And later, when Liam's breath got deeper, his body finally relaxing, Theo promised himself that even if he is happy just being wherever Liam is, his husband would get his perfect honeymoon. Whatever the cost.

~♤~

Liam takes a deep breath, allowing the clean, fresh air to fill his lungs as he climbs out of Theo's truck.  
The wind brushes his sleep tousled hair back, it had been a long ride and since Theo still refuses to let anyone but himself drive his baby Liam had given in to the tiredness after an hour or two.  
He let’s his eyes wander around, taking in the rich colours of untouched nature. Even now, in late summer the trees started to paint their leaves in a palette of reds, oranges and yellows. The green summer slowly gave way to autumn and all it's wonders.  
Still, the sun holds power and Liam can’t wait to sit down somewhere and enjoy the warm rays.

Days like these lead to  
Nights like this leads to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us we don't  
Need that much just someone that starts  
Starts the spark in our bonfire heart  
Our bonfire hearts

“Hey, you good to go?”  
That is Theo, stepping next to him with a giant backpack on his shoulders, another one leaning against the truck's front wheel.  
Liam smiles at his husband and only nods before bending down to grab his bag.  
He is ready. Ready to make this anniversary the best trip ever.

The hike to their cabin is not far, only an hour but since Liam had made the mistake of buying Theo a new camera for his latest birthday they need double the time because the dark haired man spots something beautiful every few metres. Often that seems to be his own husband who, as he claims, looks simply gorgeous in between the colourful trees surrounding their path.  
Liam laughs about those antics but he's secretly glad about the ease Theo's behaviour now has to it.

_“I just don't understand why it is so hard for you to let loose and be yourself for once!”_  
_“I am trying to, believe me, but you seem to be the only one who actually likes the real me!”_

“Li? You there with me?”  
Once again Liam is brought back to reality by his husband's voice.  
“Come on, selfie!”, Theo calls out and Liam grins, smacking a kiss to Theo's cheek once the other man presses the camera shutter.  
Another memory comes to his mind.

_“Say cheese!”_  
_The group erupts in laughter at the silly phrase but everyone does as told. Everyone safe for Theo, who smacks his lips to Liam's cheek, transforming the picture into a treasure they keep framed on the wall to this day._

_  
_

This world is getting colder, strangers passing by  
No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye  
But I've been looking at you for a long, long time  
Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine  
Everybody wants a flame, they don't want to get burnt  
Well today is our turn

“You are very quiet today, love", Theo breaks the silence, “what are you thinking about?”  
Liam sighs and sinks into Theo's side.  
“I am just a little nostalgic right now. It's this place, I think.”

Theo laughs, “Remember when that fox stole all our sausages?“  
A groan leaves the smaller man's throat.  
“That was horrible! I was so hungry and grumpy...”  
“You really were! It was almost funny how you got so worked up over small details...”

_“Damn it! That were our last sausages!”, frustrated, Liam throws his stick on the ground, “why are those foxes so fast?”_  
_“Relax babe, I saved the s'mores", Theo throws him a winning smile._

“Why the hell did you stay so calm, by the way?”  
Theo's arms tighten around his shoulders, “I told you, Li, as long as I have your love I will be happy. You are my rock, my anchor, my home. You are my person.”  
“You remember", is all Liam gets out, too overwhelmed by the fact that Theo just casually recited his wedding vows.  
A soft finger wipes of the single tear that is falling from Liam's eye, “Of course I do, I meant what I said after all!”

They continue to walk in silence before Theo asks a question that has been burning on his tongue for a while now.  
“Liam. I know it's probably a bit late but... is it okay that we are here?”  
The blonde stops in his tracks, closely surprised by the question.  
“Don't you think I would have protested sooner if I didn't want to be here?”, he steps closer to his husband, “babe, you're not as subtle as you think. But hey, you rented a cabin this time – half the mishaps from last year are eliminated with that!”  
Theo's laugh echoes through the woods, oh how I love that man!

  
When they got the fire going later that night, and they lay cuddled together on their bed Liam feels warm and safe like no coldness in the world can hurt him. He falls asleep content in the arms of his love.  
Theo tightens his grip around Liam, knowing that he kept his promise as he joins him in his dreams.

Days like these lead to  
Nights like this leads to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us we don't  
Need that much just someone that starts  
Starts the spark in our bonfire heart


End file.
